


You are my Sunshine

by SuperStitious18



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: "She's so little." Laurel said breathlessly, looking down at the tiny baby in Dinah's arms with wonder in her eyes.Dinah chuckled. "Babies usually are."---------Baby Sunny is born and then brought home
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends Warden and Vi for hyping this fic!
> 
> This is the start of a series involving Sunny's childhood and how she was raised that mold her into who you see as Sparrow, updated will be staggered as I pepper in other fics and projects along the way but hopefully, I can get a few fics in here!

"She's so little." Laurel said breathlessly, looking down at the tiny baby in Dinah's arms with wonder in her eyes. She carefully touched their daughter's cheek, terrified to break her even if, logically, she knew she wouldn't.

Dinah chuckled. "Babies usually are." Her usual snark was weaker than normal because she herself was in awe of the little life they were now in charge of. It was scary to think of what this little girl would grow up to inherit and what challenges she would have to face without them there with her by her side. 

"I can't believe this is who we met in the future." Laurel murmured, weaseling onto the bed after her fiancée scooted over to let her on. She didn't want to take her eyes off of their daughter for even a  _ second,  _ she didn't mind jostling Dinah around because if their roles were reversed, she sure as hell expected the same treatment.

"Me either." Dinah watched as Laurel went to touch Sunny's tiny hand and their daughter clutched onto the tip of Laurel's index finger. 

Instantly, Laurel's lower lip wobbled and tears sprung to her eyes. "Dinah!" Laurel whispered excitedly. "She's holding my hand!" Her excitement was palpable and very much contagious as she couldn't help but smile impossibly wider at how happy her fiancée was.

They enjoyed the slight silence afterwards, taking their time to memorize their daughter's features while she slept peacefully in Dinah's arms. There wouldn't be many times like this, Sunny hadn't told them much in the future before they had to leave but she always laughed whenever Laurel asked how she'd been as a kid. They assumed that meant that she'd been a hell raiser as a young child and she hadn't told them otherwise.

Dinag had jabbed Laurel's side then, joking with her it looked like their kid took after her in that aspect but all she got from that was  _ terror. _ She understood Laurel was scared to be a mom, she was terrified that any kid of hers wouldn't love her once they knew her history as Black Siren and the things she'd done. 

Of course, most of Laurel's reservations were eased as soon as she laid eyes on their baby, she'd told Dinah as much not too terribly long after Sunny had been born. Though there were still some things that needed to be worked out through therapy, Laurel seemed ready to embrace this, especially since Dinah had been insistent that she'd be by Laurel's side the entire time.

A knock on the door ruined their moment as Felicity popped her head into the room, asking if they were ready for visitors. She had her hand over her glasses, keeping her eyes covered just in case they weren't ready to be seen or for her to see Sunny yet. 

Which brought Dinah back to Sunny's full name. They'd known it would be Megan since they were in the future but they were never,  _ ever  _ able to weasle an explanation from their adult daughter, she had been coy and said to just ask her mom, Laurel, when she was a few months from being born. 

So she did. Laurel hadn't known why either, of course. 

At least, not for a few more days until after a friend date with Felicity which caused her to run home in the middle of the night, realization on her mind and she blurted out that it was because she wanted to name their daughter after her best friend who had saved her and who had  _ believed  _ in her, even before Dinah really did.

If that hadn't been the sweetest thing ever, Dinah didn't want to know what would top that.

"Of course, bring in Mia too. I'm sure she'd love to see her cousin." Dinah answered after silently agreeing with Laurel that they were ready to bring in a few of their loud, messy family.

Felicity excitedly brought Mia with her as Dig and Lyla trailed in with their own kids. Zoe was dragging Rene in, despite his protests that the room was getting over crowded. The stragglers were William and Curtis who closed the door to try and get them some privacy.

"She looks like a potato." Zoe said, standing at the edge of the bed and stretching to see Sunny.

"You looked like that once." Rene teased his daughter, chuckling when he got an incredulous response from his nine year old. "I swear! I have pictures to prove it!"

Dinah rolled her eyes at them before offering up Sunny to William who had quietly asked if he could hold her. He was excited to meet his newest cousin, it was all he had talked about the last month and a half whenever he and Mia came to stay with them whenever Felicity went out.

(Which meant that Felicity was sneaking dates with Nyssa.)

Dinah hid her amusement as Mia wanted to try holding her new cousin. "Laur, take her over?" She asked her, Sunny in Laurel's arms again after Dig finally stopped promising to threaten anyone who gave her a hard time. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but she and Laurel had that pretty well covered.

Laurel gently deposited Sunny on Mia, showing her how to hold her cousin while Felicity's hands hovered around both of the girls on her lap just as a backup. Except, Mia had a cute little grin on her face as she successfully (mostly) supported Sunny. "I love her!" Mia squeaked out happily and started babbling on and on about different things she wanted to show Sunny.

"Hey, wait. What's the kid's name?" Rene asked, getting agreements from everyone else as they wanted to know too.

"Oh, yeah, Laurel, what  _ is  _ her name?" Though sore and tired, Dinah couldn't help but tease her future wife who leveled a half hearted glare at her in return. 

"Well, it took absolutely no convincing Dinah at all whatsoever…" Laurel made a smart ass joke about how Future Sunny had said something about how Laurel had to convince Dinah of what to name her. "But we named her Megan Sunny Lance."

And that set off Felicity's tearful, joyful reaction as Mia and Sunny were swooped up by Dig and Laurel was attacked with an armful of an emotional Felicity Smoak.

Dinah cackled as Laurel looked awkward in the hug but accepted it nonetheless because she knew what it meant to Felicity. It meant that they were  _ family  _ now and that's all any of them wanted, was to have their entire family there…

Wait.

"Hey, where's Quentin?" She asked, confused as to why the new grandpa wasn't there.

"Cursing out God and everybody at the Police Station." Lyla said helpfully. "They wouldn't let him leave but he'll be here as soon as he can without murdering anyone."

\----------------

Thankfully, Quentin showed up after everyone left and after Laurel pried Felicity off of her. He brought an armful of stuff and plenty of flowers and balloons as well that it was  _ comical  _ at the very least and heartwarming at the most.

"Hey, Laurel, give your old man a hand, please?" He peeked over one of the presents in his arms, Laurel jolting into action to help him get everything off and settled on a nearby end table. 

Once his arms were empty and he had given Laurel a hug for helping him, he clapped his hands together and eagerly asked, "So, where is she?"

"In her crib." Laurel practically ran over to Sunny's crib, unashamed to be excited about showing off their daughter. She carefully swooped up the sleeping baby, Quentin right on her heels while Dinah was content watching them coo over the newest addition to the family. 

"Can I hold her?" 

"Well,  _ duh _ . You're her grandfather." Laurel rolled her eyes at the silly question. Though she was still uncertain about how Quentin saw her as his daughter, despite being from another earth, and how he'd react to the title being said aloud. "Her name is Megan Lance, but we're calling her by her middle name, Sunny."

Which, of course, made him burst into tears while he held Sunny. 

The happy family time came to an end when Sunny got fussy, no doubt hungry and tired after a long day of nothing on her part. Dinah easily took her daughter from him as he clapped her shoulder and congratulated her before he gave Laurel another hug and slipped out.

"Now." She looked at Laurel before dramatically looking back at the untouched presents. "What the hell are we going to do with all that?"

\-----------

The day they brought Sunny home was the day they were greeted by literally  _ every damn superhero  _ they knew. Sara immediately pounced on them, demanding to see her niece while Ava, her sensible girlfriend, pulled her back and told her to give them some space. 

Cisco and Ralph were squabbling over who Sunny looked like more while Kara was  _ literally  _ vibrating out of excitement over a new baby.

Hell, a lot of these people they weren't terribly familiar with but as long as they didn't get any louder or wreck their house, then she was fine with it. Laurel might have to go hide because she didn't like huge crowds for long periods of time and Dinah already had a game plan in mind for how to give her the perfect out in about two hours.

"She's so little." One of Sara's teammates, Zari said as she cautiously looked at the baby in Dinah's arms. "I was that small too, Baba never let me forget it because he thought he was holding a doll sometimes."

Strange analogy but Dinah  _ understood  _ it. "Laurel cried holding her." She cheekily ignored the glare from her partner as Zari laughed at that. "Zoe had the same idea strangely enough."

"Oh, she's harassing Mick right now."

Their attention was drawn when Mia toddled right up to Laurel and demanded to be picked up. "Baby." She said once she was settled on Laurel's as she pointed at Sunny. Her request was obliged as she brought them closer so Mia could carefully kiss Sunny's head. 

"Awww." Dinah felt her heart melt as Sunny wiggled a little and a smile lit up her little face. "I think she liked that!"

Mia clapped her hands excitedly, rambling on now about the baby while Felicity ran up, ragged and out of breath.

"Mia Queen! I told you not to run off!" Felicity scolded Mia and just got a cute little grin in response. "Don't you use your charms on me, young lady."

"Mommy! Baby needed a kiss." She explained as if it was the simplest reason for running off. Felicity groaned as Laurel snickered, clearly giving fuel to Mia's crusade to adore Sunny as much as her little body could. 

"Still, don't run off like that, okay? I would have  _ happily  _ brought you over." 

Mia apologized and reached towards Felicity, Laurel only letting go when her friend had a good grip on Mia. Once settled in her mother's arms, Mia looked back over at Laurel and said, "Thank you!" assumedly for picking her up when requested and for letting her see Sunny. 

The rest of the party was uneventful, everyone congratulating them, giving them presents while Mick and Rene drank as a "toast" to the new baby superhero. 

Which, now that Dinah was thinking about it,  _ Sunny never told them how they discovered her cry.  _

"Babe." Realization dawned on Laurel about the same time it did Dinah. " _ We didn't soundproof the house or the windows."  _

"Oh,  _ dear god. _ " 

"Er, do you want me to get Cisco?" Barry, who had been nearby, overheard them and offered to help. They readily agreed and he sped off to find the man in question who would be one of the best choices to help them figure out what to do to baby proof their house for a baby who would undoubtedly be able to cry at superhuman frequencies.

Oh, this was gonna be  _ hell _ .

\---------

Once Dinah finished kicking everyone out a few hours later and once she had successfully resisted Mia's adorable puppy dog eyes, she set off to find her fiancée and daughter. It was nice having their family gathered around and so  _ supportive  _ but they haven't had a proper moment as a family since before Felicity brought everyone in a few hours after Sunny had been born and honestly, she needed to decompress.

Finding them was easy, they were in Sunny's room, in the rocking chair while Laurel was telling their daughter a story. "Your mama  _ hated  _ me for the longest time, you know that? I wasn't a good person, but your namesake, your granddad and your mama didn't give up on me. Well, your mama kind of did but she came back around pretty quickly." Laurel glanced at Dinah as she was propped against the door frame, a teasing grin on her lips. 

"Rude."

"But fair, don't worry though, Sunny, I still love her." She whispered to her. "And I love you." Laurel pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead before Sunny got fussy, no doubt hungry again. 

Dinah took over for that, happy to feed their daughter and have the time to bond with her while Laurel went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle to give to her.

"Your mommy is silly, don't let the tough act fool you, babygirl, she's silly." Dinah said. Laurel would no doubt be the tough mom, but Dinah had insider knowledge of the utter  _ softie  _ she actually was and took great joy in letting Sunny know that Laurel might be tough to start with, she was easily pliable.

"Slander." Laurel reappeared, a bottle in her hand now. "You're smearing my name, aren't you?" she still kissed Dinah despite the fact she was sure that she was talking trash about her when she was gone.

"Who's she gonna tell? She's only five days old."

"You're right but then there's  _ you  _ slandering my name." Laurel tapped at her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Dinah grinned. "I can think of a few things." She leaned over and gave Laurel a sweet kiss, eyes closed and a smile on her lips, pleased when she felt Laurel smiling into her. They took care not to crush Sunny while they had their moment. "And none of them are appropriate for me just having had a baby."

Laurel laughed at that. "We'll keep them in mind for later. But first-" she turned her attention to their daughter now that she was done drinking and had been taken care of-"it's time for bed, my sweet little Sparrow."

"Are we going to call her that?"

"Well, I don't know. We don't exactly know how she came across her codename." 

"It's cute, actually. Fits her because she's  _ tiny _ ."

Once they settle Sunny into her crib, they stand at the edge, wrapped up in each other as they watch their daughter sleep. They imagine the young woman she'd grow up into and excitement ripples through them, they  _ made  _ that. They made this little girl (with some outside help) and now they get to discover what makes her the headstrong, sassy and brave woman they met in 2040.

But for now, Dinah sighs as she sinks into Laurel's side and she whispered, "Welcome home, Sunny."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Dinahsiren Week is getting closer and closer! You still have time if you want to join with whatever dinahsiren thing you bring to the table! If it's fic or art, I have themes on my tumblr page @dinahsirenweek!


End file.
